


The Pinnacle of Nonchalance

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Anna and Kristoff talk about their future





	

Anna paced the floor of the apartment, Sven daring to land an occasional lick at her elbow as he followed her. Anna never managed to expect when the Irish Wolfhound would try to get her attention, jumping in surprise.

She fiddled with the engagement ring, spinning it around her finger as she acted out conversations in her head. She found herself wandering into the kitchen to glance at the time on the microwave before realizing it hadn’t been working for two years and walking back towards the living room. 

At the sound of Kristoff’s key turning in the door, Anna flung herself onto the sofa (followed by an excitable Sven nearly crushing her) and tried to act casual.

“Anna? Are you home?” Kristoff called from the hallway.

“In here!” Anna replied, hearing him drop his bag by the door. 

“Hey beautiful. How was your day off?” Kristoff snapped his fingers to Sven who reluctantly moved off the sofa. Kristoff took his place with a quick kiss to Anna’s cheek. 

“Oh well the dentist said everything looks good, no cavities.” Anna was twirling her braid so violently it almost slapped her in the face. 

“A continuing miracle given the amount of sugar you eat.” Kristoff quipped.

“Do you want to have a baby?” Anna blurted, eyes widening in surprise at her own exclamation.

“I uh- sorry, did I miss something?” Kristoff gave a nervous chuckle as he studied his fiancee’s face. 

“I mean not _now._ Obviously. Not that I don’t mind the sorts of things that can lead up to that, of course. I just meant in the future, after we’re married and after we buy a house, I guess? I know none of these things are going to happen immediately because **_Hello!_** Weddings and houses and everything takes time and money to sort out. I totally get that I just wanted to know your thoughts and could you share them please?”

Kristoff blinked, momentarily dazed by the rant he had just heard as well as the accompanying gestures. Anna’s hands had flown so fast she could have easily been conducting a symphony. 

“Uh sure. Kids are great. I thought we had talked about this before, though?” 

“Well we talked about it maybe once when we were dating but it’s different now because we’re actually getting married! And at the dentist’s office today this lady started talking to me asking if I had children and if I was ever going to have children and I said no not yet but of course I want children! Then I thought about how you and I still hadn’t had a proper discussion and we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together and these are important things to discuss because we both have to be on the same page.” Anna paused to take a breath, eyes flashing with worry. 

“Anna-“ Kristoff said softly.

“So you know, I’ve been thinking about what you were going to say and how I was going to bring things up but I guess it’s out now. I meant for that to come out a bit more casually.” Anna smiled anxiously, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I do want children, Anna. I had never really thought about it before I met you, honestly. I didn’t have any set goal I wanted to achieve in terms of marriage or children or any of that. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing could make me happier than having babies with you.” Kristoff put a hand on Anna’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. 

“You do? Okay, great. That… that is definitely a good thing.” Anna’s face immediately brightening as the weight of Kristoff’s words sank in. 

“I love you, Anna.” Kristoff kissed her , lingering as his hand brushed the hair from her face. 

“That is also good.” Anna sighed happily. “I love you, too.”

“Just how many children are we talking here? Ballpark estimate.”

“Fewer than a ballpark, for sure.” Anna joked, giving Kristoff a mischievous wink.


End file.
